The present invention relates to a plow system; and more particularly, it relates to improvements in a continuously adjustable plow system of the type disclosed in the Kinzenbaw U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,333, granted June 18, 1974. Another multi-bottom plow system is disclosed in the Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,745, but this latter is directed to a system in which the plow unit may be shifted either full-right or full-left, depending upon whether the operator wants to plow with a newly-plowed ground on his right or on his left.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a structure for the main frame which includes an inclined main beam on which the plow units are rotatably mounted, and wherein the forward section of the main beam is supported by a caster wheel located to ride in a previously-cut furrow. The inclined beam is pulled by a tongue or draft member, and the mechanism which adjusts the width of the plow units is interconnected by a linkage which adjusts the position of the tongue relative to the inclined main beam in such a manner that the rear wheel of the tractor may ride at a constant distance from a previously-cut furrow for all adjustments of the plow units.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a structure for toeing a steerable wheel supporting the plow system in such a manner to offset or counteract the moment force on the plow system, caused through reaction of the plow bottoms with the ground, and tending to rotate the plow system about the hitch.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the main beam is manufactured in standard modules, including a forward section, an intermediate section and a rear or tail section. By adding units to the intermediate section, the overall system may be designed to carry a wide range of plow units.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing, wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views .